More Than a Kiss
by Not-So-GentleFist
Summary: Naruto and Hinata aren't always the best at articulating their feelings, but fortunately, actions speak louder than words. (Originally submission for NaruHina Month, Day 11: Kiss)


**A/N: After finding out about NaruHina Month 2015, being a huge NaruHina shipper, I HAD to try it. Unfortunately, I'm horrible under pressure and time constraints – so I fell a little behind on the challenges, started feeling overwhelmed, my writer's block kicked in, and I sorta failed. (Gomen!) However, I had a few good ideas I really didn't wanna just scrap, so I decided to take my time and upload all my NaruHina month submissions and ideas as separate one-shots. This was my submission for Day 11: Kissu. **

**Hope you enjoy, I was crying writing the ending! Plz leave a review/fave if you did too!**

* * *

It all started with a kiss.

Hinata was shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, counting the blades of grass beneath her feet. The girl, who was now not but a bundle of nerves, had just been released from the hospital, but not before finding a letter on the table beside her asking her to come to training field eleven. A letter from _him_.

And now she stood before her long-time love, who she had confessed to just days ago in the midst of the biggest battle to ever take place in Konoha. With each passing minute the normally loud-mouthed boy remained quiet, the hand of fear gripped Hinata's heart a little tighter.

Naruto was clueless. He had no idea what to say. Well, he knew what he _wanted_ to say, but his mouth was not receiving the message. After all, how can you possibly answer to someone who nearly laid down their life for you? A casual 'yes' or 'no' did not feel appropriate. There was no way he felt he could follow up her gesture without it falling short, he thought.

So, like he always did when he had no idea what he was doing, he just stopped thinking and did it. Not even knowing himself what was about to happen, he leant in, his right hand gently guiding Hinata's face back to his, and did what he brought her here to do.

Hinata's eyes widened for a second, before she fell into a state of bliss and her lids fluttered shut. She knew why she was asked here, it had to be about her confession, she knew he would be giving her his answer. And though she had feared what it would be, she never imagined this.

She meant every word she had said to him in front of Pein. His smile had saved her. And now, those soft, warm lips passed that smile onto her as they caressed her own, leaving Hinata dangerously red and beaming in happiness and relief when they broke apart. He had yet to say a word, but she had already received his answer.

* * *

That kiss became one of many, but would always hold a far more special place in their memories. Of course, this was not the only one that stood out from the rest.

The couple were currently in a nice steakhouse restaurant, not like the exalted dining halls Hinata would occasionally have the privilege of attending on Hyuuga business, but far fancier than the two would normally visit on dates. And here, the pair found themselves in a very similar situation.

Only this time, Naruto was the one nervous and worrying, having spilled his feelings out to the girl, putting it all on the line in hopes of a better future. And as Hinata stared down amazedly at her boyfriend of just over two years and the ring in his trembling hands, she was the one left speechless.

However, just as the blonde had done those years ago, she mustered all her strength and love and grasped his shoulders, lifting him back up to her level and wordlessly gave him her answer. The patrons of the restaurant, who had all been silent and attentive as the scene had unfolded, began to cheer excitedly for the lovers, some girls nearly crying, wondering when their day would come. And though no words were spoken, Naruto could taste the 'yes' on her luscious, silky lips as they joyously attacked his.

* * *

They had always said they would be with each other forever, that they never wanted to leave the other's side. But today, they would proclaim this to everyone they knew, making their love official.

All the stress, the nerves, the trepidation and impatience that had shrouded them during their four months of engagement became a blurry memory. All the planning, time apart and mild panic attacks had been more than worth it as shining sapphires stared into lavender pearls, paying no attention to the woman speaking to them.

The Godaime, Tsunade, smiled at them, suppressing a chuckle, as she knew neither of the young lovers before her were listening to a single word of the speech she had to meticulously memorize for this event. Fortunately, the couple had just recited their vows, and were nearing her favourite part of the ceremony – the end of it, since Shizune had forced her into sobriety until she had finished her role. Last time she agreed to preside over a wedding.

"Hinata, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," she replied softly, a smile playing on her lips.

"And Naruto, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife ,to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," he answered with gusto.

Their eyes sparkled and their grins held a humored undertone to them that went unnoticed, as if they were both sharing in a secret joke between the two of them. Words were meaningless at this point, they both knew the other's feelings, and they had their own personal way of telling them to the other. And by some twist of fate, it just so happened to be the same as the conclusion of the ritual which would bond them forever.

"You may now kiss the bride."

With all the anticipation running through the blonde, he had begun closing in on his now wife before the sentence was even finished, nearly beating the Hokage to the punch. And so, they each shared their own promise to each other, of love and loyalty, verbalised only as the wet smacking of lips.

* * *

Only a few hours later, the couple shared another defining moment, their first one shared as husband as wife. The reception had gone well, all of their friends enjoying themselves and offering congratulations to the happy couple. But now, it was just the two of them, alone in their moonlit room on their wedding night.

If either of the participants were feeling awkward about what they were about to do, neither showed it. Though they were confident that they were ready to take this step, giddy even, having waited excitedly for this for a while, they had absolutely no idea how to proceed. Both were inexperienced and clueless on where to begin, but could both take comfort in the fact that the other was too; this was a new world that they would explore together.

Hinata was desperate for a hint on how to start this. Should she undress first? Should he? Perhaps they should start with some touching, or should she say something?

Naruto's thoughts were following a similar pattern, but he was the one to take initiative, deciding to start with what they already knew. He pulled her close, their bodies melding into the other, save for their clothes, and kissed her. It was unlike any other kiss ever shared between them. It was rough. It was passionate. It was heated. It was hungry, greedily demanding more from their partner, both happy to give in to their lovers wish.

That kiss led to many more, among other unspeakable acts as the two joined as one on this beautiful, unforgettable night. This night would not only be the start of their own future together, but that of an unknown newcomer's too.

* * *

It had been hell. Seven hours of living hell. The labouring woman's screams informed the doctors and her husband of her pain, and her husband's ignored winces were evidence of his, though he knew better than to try to remove his hand from his wife's death grip. There was nothing gentle about her fist right now.

But out of this hell rose an angel. Hinata's cries eventually ended, the silence to be filled in with that of a much younger person's. The doctor wrapped the baby up with the utmost care in a soft blanket, handing him over to his father with a smile that was never absent, no matter how many times they must have seen this same scene.

Naruto just stared down at the boy in awe. **Their** boy. More his than hers it seemed, as the man could see some thin tufts of blonde on the child's head, and a pair of whisker marks on each cheek.

He slowly raised his son to his face and planted a loving kiss on his forehead. It was not just a kiss, but a promise. A promise to always be there for him, to love him, to care for him, to teach him, to support him, to comfort him, and to protect him. With proud tears trailing down his cheeks, he passed his son onto his mother, who made the same promise to him as he slept in her loving arms.

* * *

Naruto was nothing if not proud. And after finding out who his parents were, he could not have been prouder of his lineage. But right now, he was mentally cursing his Uzumaki ancestors for their famed longevity. He did not want to be in this position right now. He **hated** it. He hated it more than he thought he could hate. He did not want to have to be the one to watch his wife pass on.

They had lived long, fulfilled lives, cherishing each day they had in each other's loving presence. Thanks to the peace brought about after the end of the fourth shinobi war, the couple were fortunate to live longer than a ninja could have normally expected. They were not the only ones to share in the fruits of this new world order; their two children were both healthy and happy, each becoming revered shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. They had left their parents' nest long ago, the eldest already having found his own woman to love and marry.

Unfortunately, three months ago, Hinata had fallen ill. They had been to the hospital a dozen times, but there was nothing they could do. It was just her old age catching up with her. Naruto had proven countless times that was willing to do anything, to fight any opponent, to take on any challenge for his wife, the only woman he would ever love. But he could not protect her from her own weakening body, which appeared to be steadily giving out on her.

When Hinata's condition worsened, he took it as a sign to step down as Hokage so he could take care of her. It was as good a time as any, he figured. He had already held the position for as long as the Third; any longer and he would have lasted out the length of the stubborn Samdaime Tsuchikage's reign. Besides, he had long ago decided upon his successor, and the job was really starting to become – to quote a wise Nara – troublesome.

For the past two and a half weeks, Hinata had been completely bed-ridden, and Naruto had not left her side since. He had clones working on their food and normal household chores day in and day out so he had nothing to do but hold his wife's hand, comforting her, feeding her, and trying his best to earn one of her increasingly rare laughs.

The blonde winced as Hinata let out a particularly violent cough. He looked sadly back into her beautiful eyes. Her pearls had lost their lustre. Hinata could see the pain in his eyes; they both knew her last moments were near.

No matter how many years they were married, the two never stopped showing their affection to each other as if they were still newlyweds. Their friends, who were secretly jealous of their relationship, all joked about it, saying it was because Naruto would never truly grow up, which the blonde would take in stride by stealing another passionate kiss from his wife, as if telling everyone that he did not care, and Hinata certainly was not complaining either.

Whenever one would leave, the other would give them a goodbye kiss, and they would in turn greet the other the same way once they returned.

And so, it all ended with a kiss, as Naruto Uzumaki gave his wife, Hinata Uzumaki, one last goodbye. Only this time, after they parted, her eyes did not open.

He squeezed Hinata's still hand tighter. He didn't bother holding back, tears pouring on the bed as he secretly waited longingly for the day she would be able to return that kiss.


End file.
